


Fancy

by hyeokkie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boyband!AU, M/M, TheShy!centric, want me some LCK pros as kpop idols tyvm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeokkie/pseuds/hyeokkie
Summary: “Well, can I ask you a question instead, Seonggie-ya?” he asked, slowly, and Seonglok nodded his head, his heart still pounding uncontrollably on his chest and his eyes still focused on their hands.“Do you… like me?”Silence.“E-Excuse me?”





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing so please excuse the lame title, the cheesiness, the awful pacing, the mistakes, and the rushed ending. Enjoy <3

Seonglok was already in a sour mood that morning and it only worsen when he saw Wangho tailing Sanghyeok as per usual, the latter laughing at whatever the other man said. Not that he cares…

 

Okay, so he actually does. Truthfully, one of his biggest motivations in auditioning in this particular company was to meet and work with Sanghyeok. He has been a fanboy since he was 13, and after seeing him live once, he strived to be an idol just like him. He audition to the same company when he was 14 and after being trained from four years, he was lucky to debut as one of the newest members of the same group Faker was a part of at the age of 18. 

 

After meeting him and being with him for a year though, that’s when he realized what he truly feels for the man. He tried his hardest to deny it, but in the end he couldn’t hide the attraction he has for Sanghyeok anymore. And then he started to see Sanghyeok and Wangho together. In between practice, lunch and dinner, even on their rest days the two were almost inseparable. Because of this, the talk about the two dating started, and this was enough for Seonglok to stop any attempts on pursuing his hyung, not that he planned to do that in the first place, considering that he wasn’t even sure what his sexuality was. And even if he refused to admit it, he was deeply hurt by this, so he decided to just get over him and to accept his defeat.

 

Unfortunately for him, he only ended up feeling bitter and the sight of the two together is enough to drive him mad, so whenever the two go lovey-dovey with each other, he always ends up excusing himself to his room and there, he let his anger and jealousy go by screaming on his bedroom pillow and crying himself to sleep. But on the outside he tries his best to act nonchalant towards them, just to be professional since they’re still groupmates and idols.

 

He was practically stomping his foot while walking towards the kitchen sink. He heard someone laughing beside him. Feeling like a literally vein popped in his head he was about to tell whoever it was to fuck off but stopped himself when he saw that it was only Hyukkyu. He wiped the scowl off his face and attempted to smile on the older man, but the smile disappeared as soon as he saw the somehow smug look on his face. 

 

“What is it, Hyukkyu-hyung?” he huffed. Hyukkyu leaned his back against the kitchen counter and shrugged. 

 

“What’s got you all pissy this early?” he can hear the amusement in his voice. Seonglok decided that he didn’t like that.

 

“It was nothing, hyung. I just woke up in the wrong side of the bed.” He answered, huffing. 

 

“Really…” Hyukkyu hummed in response. “Then why were you glaring at Wangho like you want him to disappear off the place of the earth all morning?” 

 

Seonglok’s eyes widened at this. _‘Crap, am I really that obvious?’_ he asked himself, ready to hit his own head to a wall for being so _stupid._ He spared a glanced at his hyung and noticed that he looked serious now, curious. He almost panicked.

 

“Well, you’re imagining things, hyung, because I have no reason to be mad at Wangho-hyung.” He answered, feigning confusion.

 

“Really, now?” Hyukkyu singsonged. “I know you’re trying your best to deny it, but you have to know that my bedroom is next to yours. And more often than not I hear the things you say when you’re crying.”

 

“Crying? Who’s crying?” a familiar voice behind them say and Seonglok felt himself go pale. He slowly looked behind him and saw Senghyeok and Wangho standing side by side at the door to the kitchen, looking at the two of them in question.

 

“N-Nothing!” Seonglok stammered, laughing nervously. “It was nothing hyung!”

 

Wangho nodded but Sanghyeok seemed unconvinced, his eyes narrowing at Seonglok, and he looked down to his feet to avoid his gaze. 

 

“Well then, you two wanna go out with us to eat?” Wangho offered out of the blue, and Seonglok was about to decline but Hyukkyu grabbed his hand and pulled him towards them and told the two that they were going with them so Seonglok begrudgingly allowed himself to get pulled away from the kitchen. But not before he caught Sanghyeok looking at his and Hyukkyu’s intertwined hands, an unreadable expression in his face.

 

*****

 

They arrived at a small restaurant wearing disguises to avoid being mobbed by their fans. They sat on the farthest table from the door where they won’t be seen by people. Wangho volunteered to get their orders and Hyukkyu accompanied him, but not before giving him a mischievous smile while they went to the cashier. 

 

Seonglok felt Sanghyeok’s eyes in him, and he cleared his throat before looking at his hands in the table. It’s been a while since he was left in a room with Sanghyeok, so he was slighty worried that he would do anything stupid. And considering that it’s Sanghyeok, he’ll probably make fun of him by bring it up again and again until he dies from discomfort.

 

“You okay, Seonggie-ya? You look pale.” He heard Sanghyeok ask and Seonglok nodded weakly, his heart hammering in his chest. He raised his eyes a bit to look at the other man but was surprised to see the intense look on his face. It was like Sanghyeok was trying to read his mind and this made his composure crumble a little.

 

“I’m okay, hyung. Maybe because of how intense last night’s practice was but I’m not sick, I promise! Just a headache, yeah.” he answered.

 

Sanghyeok tilted his head and squinted. Seonglok blinked and his smile faltered. He asked what was wrong but Sanghyeok only shook his head and looked away. The silence that followed felt heavy and Seonglok fidgeted in his seat. He tried to start another conversation just to ease the tension but Sanghyeok cut him off.

 

“So, about earlier, what were you and Hyukkyu-ya talking about?” 

 

Seonglok blinked slowly and smiled nervously. “Well, it was nothing, hyung. I swear it was nothing serio-“

 

“Stop lying to me, Seonggie-ya. I was there even before Wangho arrived, so I heard what Hyukkyu was saying to you. So I’ll ask you again, why were you crying? Is there something wrong? I know we’re not close because you always keep your distance from me for some reason, but I’m still your hyung so please, talk to me if you have any problem with the manager or with anyone. I don’t want you to be unhappy with the group.” Sanghyeok said, a mixture of determination, concern and sadness written in his face. 

 

Seonglok was genuinely taken aback by this, not only because he didn’t know that the other man actually noticed that he was avoiding him outside of practice or whenever it’s absolutely necessary, but because he seemed to be really upset that he never talked to him, even when he had the chance; not because he had a huge crush on him and can’t talk to him because of embarrassment, but because when he sees him he’s always with Wangho, and he didn’t need any more heartbreak and stress than what he already have. 

 

He can’t say this though, not now, not ever. “I’m sorry for making you worry, Sanghyeok-hyung. Don’t worry, I will.”

 

Sanghyeok frowned and reached for his hands. Seonglok flinched but didn’t pull his hands away; instead he only looked at the man sitting across him.

 

“Well, can I ask you a question instead, Seonggie-ya?” he asked, slowly, and Seonglok nodded his head, his heart still pounding uncontrollably on his chest and his eyes still focused on their hands..

 

“Do you… like me?”

 

_Silence._

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

“I said do you like me, Seonggie-ya?” Sanghyeok repeated, a serene, genuine smile in his face. Seonglok felt his face heat up and he spluttered a response that probably sounded like a yes to the older man because his smile only widened.

 

Before he can deny any further, Wangho and Hyukkyu arrived with their food. He immediately removed his hands off the table and away from Sanghyeok. He was sure that the two noticed their hands together, but chose not to comment or acknowledge it, and for that he was thankful. 

 

(Maybe they did it for the sake of his sanity)

 

Before he looked away though, he briefly caught the mysterious look on his face, which quickly disappeared, replaced by the usual cat-like smile he has, but he thought about the look on his face the rest of their lunch.

 

*********

 

That night, they arrived from their daily practice to their dorm, exhausted and stressed because some of the routine they were doing were too hard for the others to do, including himself due to a rather severe leg injury he got months ago which to this day prevented him from doing certain steps. 

 

He was about to enter his room when he felt a warm hand pull him away from the door. He already knew who it was so he didn’t protest and to be honest, was also expecting this after what happened earlier. Sanghyeok dislike being interrupted.

 

The streets were empty since it was two o’clock in the morning. He looked around and sighed before he heard the older man cleared his throat and looked directly at him. “I believe you were going to say something earlier?” he said.

 

“Yeah, about that, I forgot what you asked Sanghyeok-hyung,” he said attempting to sound playful just to ease the tensions in the air. There was a ghost of a smile in Sanghyeok’s face as he walked towards him.

 

“Do you like me, Seonglok-ya?” he said in a low voice, his face inches from his.

 

Seonglok nodded his head and averted his gaze from the older man; suddenly feeling too embarrassed to even look at the man standing in front of him. He never planned on telling him about his feelings, but because of his earlier slip-ups, he had no choice but to confess everything, deciding that this is better than just sitting around wallowing in sadness and jealousy every time.

 

“Yes.” he said, with as much conviction as he can, his eyes intense inspite of his heart hammering in his chest. Sanghyeok smiled, the same genuine smile he has after a successful show, the same smile he has when he plays that stupid MOBA game, _‘League’_ he thinks, saying things like he’ll probably be a successful pro player if it wasn’t for him being an idol, the same smile when he says his stupid jokes and no one aside from him gets it. It’s the kind of smile that makes his face glow, like an ethereal being, otherworldly and mystical.

 

“Good.” he heard the older man say, and Seonglok couldn’t believe what he just heard. _Did he just…_

 

“W-What?” he choked out, almost convinced that he’s probably dreaming, _because there is no way…_

 

“I have known about your feelings for a while now, Seonggie-ya, because believe it or not, you’re not as subtle as you think you are, especially when I’m around Wangho-ya.” He said, teasingly. “You looked cute when you’re jealous.” He added, his smile turning cat-like at each passing second.

 

 _‘Ah shit._

 

“I’m… I’m sorry-“

 

“Why? I said ‘good’, didn’t I?” 

 

“W-Well yes but what about Wa-“

 

“No buts.”

 

“But-“

 

“Shut up for a second, Seonglok-ya.”

 

Silence.

 

“I know you’re probably thinking about Wangho-ya, but no, there’s nothing between us. He’s… let’s just say that he’s too busy chasing after another person to even look at me the way you do.” 

 

Oh.

 

“I… I see…”

 

Seonglok sat on the pavement, burying his face on his hands, his head filled with questions and his face most possibly flaming in embarrassment. Good thing it was dark outside, because if his hyung notices that he’s red in the ears he probably won’t hear the end of his teasing. Again.

 

He then felt the other man sit beside him, and he’s convinced that this is probably the worst day of his life.

 

“So, are you gonna ask me out or no?” 

 

Or not.

 

“Wait, a-are you serious?” he asked, his tone incredulous. “I’m confused hyung… how can you agree with this, it’s not like you like me or anything…… right?” 

 

His words trailed off when he saw the look on the older man’s face, there was a sad look in the eyes, almost disappointed.

 

“You would’ve known how I felt if you weren’t too busy feeling sad for yourself, Seonggie-ya.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

Sanghyeok stood up and patted his head gently, asking him to stand up. He did, slowly, hiding his face on his hands again. He felt the older man’s hand in his and he slowly removed it from his face, sure that his heartbeat was too fast he could die. ~~Not that he minds.~~

 

“Well?” Sanghyeok asked expectantly.

 

“I… Yeah. Would you… would you go out with me, Sanghyeok-hyung?”

 

He felt warm hands wrap around him as a small voice whisper ‘yes’. He felt tears forming in his eyes, too overwhelmed by the fact that the man he had loved all this time, the reason why he wanted to become an idol in the first place, might have feelings for him as well. His heart overcome by happiness, he hugged him back, leaning into his shoulder. He noticed how small the man was compared to him and it made him laugh. Sanghyeok asked him what he was laughing about but he just shook his head. 

 

“Well, let’s go inside now Sanghyeok-hyung, or would you rather freeze to death here?” he spoke up, letting go of his hyung. Said man nodded, took his hand and walked with him inside their dorm.

 

He slept well for the first time that night.


End file.
